Days of Future Past
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: You can't stop me." Ganondorf chuckled as he opened his hand and blew away the dust. "Once I break the other two stones, you'll be stuck in this world with me, forever.


27-30/5/09

a/n: This is kind of every Zelda game together possible, with help from other websites. Ganondorf is from Twilight Princess, Link is actually from Wind Waker to contrary belief, and the story is set in Ocarina of Time. Why? Because I have that power. I love The Legend of Zelda.

**Days of Future Past**

"No matter how many times you try to stop me, I'll keep coming back."

He was Ganondorf Dragmire, original leader of the Gerudo, the King of Darkness, soon to be the new ruler of Hyrule. Sought the relic of gods to gain immortality, so he can endure mortal wounds and be left alive and unscathed. He is formidable sorcerer, a skilled swordsman, his powers are vast; anyone who faced him would be sealed away in lieu of death.

The Triforce of power, the essence of the goddess Din. His powers are described to be god-like, and no one that stood in his way could stop him. Not even this boy, Link, a poor excuse for a Hylian. No matter how many times he tried, Ganondorf would never die. He was a Machiavellian tyrant.

Ganondorf stood near the alter, staring at the three stones on it. The Goron's Ruby, The Zora's Sapphire, and Kokiri's Emerald.

He turned to watch the young blond who was staring up at him in awe in his green tunic and bunny hood. The man grabbed the red stone, holding it in front of his eyes, and then stepping forward to scare the young boy. He gripped the stone carefully before tightening his grip, cracking into the stone–shattering it with ease.

"You can't stop me." He chuckled as he opened his hand and blew away the dust. "Once I break the other two stones, you'll be stuck in this world with me, forever.

Link shook his head and walked back as Ganondorf took steps forward carefully, watching the defenseless hero. The Hero turned and began to run; not looking back a he heard the sound of two swords and footsteps that followed him.

The Hero ran farther into the temple, quickly looking for a distraction to get away from the man. There was nothing he could do though, no monster, or key or chest, or weapon. There was no way to escape, not even the temple doors would allow his exit.

At one point he felt as if he was going around in circles, but at the other point, he realized Ganondorf was nowhere in sight.

He searched around the temple, looking at the marble white walls around him. There were no other exits, no other doors. The halls that had surrounded him led him around in circles no matter which way he turned.

"The young warrior, Ganondorf's voice came as a sudden punch left the Hero knocked into the wall, Trying to save the Princess."

Link grunted as he lifted himself up, a sword being thrusted into the left sleeve of his tunic, holding him to the wall.

"Well, better luck next time–because I killed her." He thrusted the other sword into his right sleeve. "And you deserve it…" He grabbed at the boys hips, making him stop moving. "Every single thing…"

Ganondorf led his right hand under the tunic, as his left one held the back of Link's neck. The right hand spread out against his chest, playing and twisting against the hardening buds with his fingers. The reaction was a low groan of annoyance, which was captured by the elder's mouth.

Link winced at the feeling as Ganondorf pushed harder under the boy's shirt, causing him to gap softly. He struggled more at the strange feeling when his opened mouth was intruded into, Ganon's slick tongue sucking against the blond's.

He gave an unwanted moan, after a long while of his tongue instantly dominating the blond's mouth, rubbing and sucking against the other muscle.

Ganondorf pulled away.

He grabbed the swords from the tunic, making them vanish within his grasp.

"Link…?" He heard Ganondorf's voice question him as he looked outward in a daze, eyes lowering as they moved to look at him carefully, giving a 'hm' to show he was listening. "I am going to fuck you."

** ________________  
**

His eyes opened to the scenery of purple curtains that he remembered from a time ago when he fought Ganondorf in his new forms. He could see the man trail down the bed from where he laid. The dark tan of his naked skin when he trailed around the end of the bed, then to the right. Link tried to move, feeling bare without anything but a tunic and his bunny hood on (feeling instantly embarrassed).

"Link…" Ganondorf started as Link sat up, slightly scared of the man once again.

Link's eyes followed Ganon as he climbed onto the bed, pulling the boy onto his knees.

"Hm?" His blue eyes looked so much more innocent than before. The way his body began to react to the Kokiri drug, the feeling for the new desire he had inside of him.

Ganondorf led Link away from him, both of their faces coming in contact with the others member. He did not expect the young boy to do a thing but take in the pleasure as he took the boys arousal into his mouth.

He moved one hand down the curve of his ass as his tongue worked over the head, sucking softly at it. He wanted to hear the sounds this Hero would moan out as his tongue flicked against the slit. Sure Link was flustered, cheeks red, his breathing coming out shortly. It wasn't what Ganondorf wanted though; he wanted Link on the bed, writhing against the sheets, with him on top.

He felt Link move on top of him, feeling awkward when the hand on his ass began to rub against his opening. Link whined more, trying to move when he felt that same slick tongue that entered his mouth earlier, enter him again from behind.

Ganondorf probed around when the tongue slipped in, using his hands to spread the cheeks to get in deeper. Circling his tongue inside of Link, creating a loud groan from him. He was so embarrassed, the thought was even worse, but the actions made him feel as he was a traitor to his dead Princess.

Link let out a gasp as a finger slid inside of him, right beside the tongue. The discomfort was grand, making the blond move about, hand now gripping on the mans cock.

Ganondorf was impressed by this: The sudden actions he would imply or apply to Link would make him do such a thing. Grab or just simply touch a place with his child-like hands. Well, it didn't bother Ganondorf; he just wished he had figured it out sooner.

He pushed the finger in farther, he felt Link's hand grip tighter. When he pushed another finger in him, he pulled out his tongue and chuckled as the boy hissed. Ganondorf had been scissoring his fingers inside of him, before adding a third. Creating a smirk across his face as he heard the young boy make such sounds and remarks.

"Should I add another?" Ganondorf pushed in another carelessly. "All you have to do for me…" His fingers flexed into the young boy, making him call out.

Link gulped, looking at the mans cock. He felt so novice, so young. Well, he was so young, and never was once in this situation before. But Ganon wouldn't stop unless he did so. And he wanted nothing more than the man to stop touching him, thrusting his fingers into him.

He wrapped his other hand around the shaft, bracing the taste as his mouth covered the head, inching his way down. He almost gagged at the length when his body buckled forward from Ganon's fingers inside of him, and Ganondorf himself only gave a deep groan.

It was as if he was in the Heavens with the Goddesses, at the feeling of the boy's warm mouth over him, hands twisting and tightening. When he removed his mouth he began flicking his tongue over the head, dipping into the slit before inching his mouth back down the mans shaft, moving up and down, trying to take more into his mouth each time.

Ganon groaned, pushing his fingers in unexpectedly at the pleasure. It pushed Link forward again, his throat easing down, as if he was almost swallowing Ganon. He didn't want to come without being inside of this boy. He wanted to feel that young, tight warmth around his cock.

He pulled his fingers away, pushing Link away from him.

Link mumbled something as he tried to move, he was just too weak. He wasn't sure why he felt this way either–why this man, who he fought for so long was doing such work to keep him in such a dark world. This was a world he never knew even existed.

He felt Ganondorf lift him up after a few minutes, making Link slid down gently. His hands slid down as he chuckled, resorting back to link's entrance–pushing his middle finger inside again. He listened at the quiet sounds Link made as he pushed pass muscle, working it as he slid the second finger back in. Link only began to moan in anticipation, he was becoming aroused to have more than those fingers inside of him…but at what cost?

Ganondorf pulled out his fingers, lifting the blond over his member. Link braced as he was pushed down slowly, clenching when he felt the cock enter.

Ganondorf grunted himself; the boy was so tight and wasn't making it any easier. Clenching his ass against him, his young body, so breakable, so affected by such a small potion.

"Relax…" He grunted, holding onto Link's hips, pushing him down.

He struggled, not wanting to move any further.

"…Link…" He growled, thrusting up, breaking through the clenched muscles. He than forcefully pushed Link down to the hilt, as he screamed out, bleeding.

Link mouthed 'no' repeatedly as he was lifted up, covering his crying face.


End file.
